


What are you Jealous of?

by Knight_of_Bloody_Gills_69



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Confessions, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Lance gets jealous, M/M, Misunderstandings, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), klance, so does Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 10:17:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12604368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knight_of_Bloody_Gills_69/pseuds/Knight_of_Bloody_Gills_69
Summary: A oneshot in which Lance gets jealous. Keith is annoyed with Lance being jealous and angry-ish sex ensues.





	What are you Jealous of?

**Author's Note:**

> This is long but the smut sucks, I know. I wanted to write this tonight and it's two AM. Hopefully, I can make much more descriptive and longer smut scenes in the future <3

It was no surprise to Keith that Lance was a total, fucking, hypocrite.

 

Keith could count the times Lance has flirted with the local girls on their missions on one hand. If that hand was holding a calculator. Time and time again, Keith had to endure the mind-numbing advances and the equally nerve-grating tittering the girls often responded with. He couldn’t blame them, though.

It was expected that they would be welcomed with open arms and open hearts after the Voltron crew risked their asses time and time again to protect the planets from the slimy, evil reigns that belonged to the Galra. Unchaining entire planets, solar systems and galaxies from the corrupted civilization usually came with enthusiastic celebration and curiosity. The inhabitants were always curious about who their saviors truly were outside of a mechanical flying lion. Lance knew well how to take advantage of that. Who in their right mind would turn away their hero if he clearly showed interest? Especially if he was admittedly easy on the eyes? No one, that’s who. Which left Keith helpless on the side lines.

He was never one to swim in the attention, though he didn’t particularly dislike the crowd and the chatter. It was a nice turn in comparison to the time he had spent alone at home on Earth. Keith was greeted by silence every morning, only to have the same silence tuck him to bed every night. Sometimes he would even read his books aloud to himself just to hear the sound of a voice for once. Trips to the cities were often and long and wasted plenty of fuel. So, Keith didn’t blame himself for seldom visiting the nearby settlements. Despite having grown accustomed to the silence, Keith was internally grateful for the buzz of life surrounding him. He wouldn’t delve into a conversation if he overheard an interesting topic. He wouldn’t run out to the dancefloor to mingle with the locals. Keith normally stuck to himself unless approached. Which, unfortunately, wasn’t as often as Lance. His demeanor, despite being in a better mood, always held an intimidating aura. He was always known as the Hotheaded pilot anyways.

Still, even if he was making occasional conversation, he knew it wasn’t as intellectual as Pidge’s or as food-gasmic as Hunk’s. He was no diplomat like Allura, Coran or even Shiro. And he certainly wasn’t as much of a chatter box as Lance. But Keith was hyper aware of where his crewmates were almost every other minute. Though, he started doing that less and less on the passing missions.

The months that flew by came with freed planets and freed… emotions. Particularly towards a chocolate-haired jack ass with little sense of true class. Keith noticed himself keeping a closer eye on Lance. He noticed a little green monster itching away at his chest harder and harder every time he glanced over and noticed a new feminine face clinging to Lance’s arm. He felt his teeth clenching at every line that wasn’t directed at him. And he noticed an ache when Lance didn’t bother looking his way even as Keith sauntered out of the crowd earlier than usual to collect himself. This wasn’t his reason for being out in space. Keith wasn’t fated to fall in love and settle down. He wasn’t meant for the domestic. His purpose was to serve and to protect at all costs. To make a difference. He couldn’t let his heart get in the way of that. That is, until, it did. Sort of.

 

It had been a particularly tough mission, and Lance was acting unusually docile. Keith, to no surprise, was the first to take notice. Lance didn’t spend his idle time chatting anyone’s ear off about his amazing shooting skills. He didn’t change into his Altean robe or relax in the common room. Lance even skipped dinner. And although every molecule in Keith’s body ached to find the cause of his ailment, his mind held him back. It wasn’t his place. He was Lance’s friend, nothing more. So that meant Lance would come to him when he felt like it. At least, that’s what Keith tried telling himself.

He lasted all of three hours before giving in.

Before he knew it, he was knocking on Lance’s door at their equivalent of midnight. Sure, he was probably sleeping or sulking or doing any number of things, but Keith couldn’t lay still for the life of him fussing over like a desperate teen girlfriend. Not that he would ever be any equivalent to that in Lance’s life. Ever.

            To his surprise, Keith was greeted with a groggy “…Yeah?” a short moment later. That was his cue, he guessed.

            Somewhat to Keith’s relief, he opened the door and was greeted to the sigh of Lance sitting at the edge of his bed with a face mask, though he didn’t bother changing out of his signature clothes or his boxers. Keith successfully didn’t stare below the belt like the sensible guy he was.

 

“Hey.” Keith greeted, stepping into the room with crossed arms. He took enough of a step as to not block the door, but he kept a conscious amount of distance between himself and Lance. “I noticed you didn’t make it to dinner.” Everyone noticed, actually. But he was here, and he was speaking on his own behalf selfishly.

            “Aw, you missed me?” Lance chimed, sending his usual smirk Keith’s way, though the emotion didn’t completely convey in his eyes. Not that Keith noticed. Still, the shorter pilot gave a sigh and took a seat beside Lance on the bed. He had known Lance for months now, and Keith loved to acknowledge that they had become much closer friends. So he knew that Lance would try to dodge his issues as much as possible when confronted about it. Similarly to Keith, only significantly less hostile or blunt when he _did_ open up.

            “Lance, I’m asking you because we’re friends,” despite his craving for more, “and I care about you.” More than you’d like to know. “What’s wrong? You’re not yourself today.”

            Keith was answered with a contemplative sigh as Lance managed to avoid eye contact at the end of his question. Instead of receiving a reply, the Cuban stood to his feet and walked into the conjoined bathroom in his room. The fact he left the door open let Keith knew he wasn’t walking away from the conversation just yet. Instead, Lance took his sweet time rinsing his mask off and drying off that perfect fucking face of his before turning to Keith.

            “Do you think I’m attractive?”

What. “What?”

This was not how he wanted to be discovered. Keith didn’t want to be discovered at all. Who knew? Who told him? Would it be too dramatic if he threw himself out the airlock right now?

            “I’m serious, Keith. And I mean objectively, man. Don’t sugar coat your answer. I want the blunt truth. And no, it’s not to boost my ego either. I need to know.” Lance urged, taking a quick seat next to Keith. Though the other pilot was too stunned out of his mind to formulate an answer immediately. Of course he was attractive, Lance was downright gorgeous. Almost offensively gorgeous. His eyes were such an alluring shade of blue. His skin was perfectly sun-kissed and as flawless as it was soft. His smile was just a little crooked and added to his charm tenfold. His laugh was fucking radiant. His lithe frame was totally photoshopped and no one could tell Keith he somehow wasn’t magically pulled from a model magazine. And hell, his personality was so… expressive. Lance was loud, he was passionate, he was caring, he was sarcastic, he was… amazing. Keith was also sure he was packing below the belt because holy—

            “Keith…?” Lance questioned, seeming both worried and… a little hurt. Fuck, Keith had been quiet too long. If only Lance knew he had lost his train of thought just admiring him.

            “Right, sorry. You just caught me by surprise. You’re… totally attractive. I’m serious. But… where did this come from?”

The response he got came in the form of a dramatic sigh as Lance threw himself back on the mattress, stretching his lean arms above his head as he shut his eyes.

            “I just… Okay, this might sound fuckboy-ish to you, but you asked. I’m frustrated, Keith.” Keith was… lost. Lance was frustrated because… what? And how was being frustrated fuckboy-ish? And why was Lance’s face a little red?

            “Frustrated because of..?” Keith tried to coax, earning a groan from Lance who then proceeded to cover his face with his hands. God, he was cute.

            “Right. I forgot how behind the times you are. I’m—I’m sexually frustrated, alright? There. I said it.” He huffed, keeping his gaze pointedly away from Keith.

Oh. “Oh, uh…” Keith replied intelligently, remaining quiet for only a moment. He could _totally_ help with that problem. “Why not… ask the girls you meet on the mission?” Wow, Keith suddenly hated himself. Though, he was selfishly elated when Lance immediately shook his head.

            “Nah, dude. They like talking to me but none of them are interested in that sort of thing. And the ones that do are just really eager to make me a daddy. Apparently having the spawn of a paladin is the most extreme honor imaginable. I like kids, Keith. I really do. But not while we’re at war.” Lance provided, standing up with a huff. It was evident to Keith this was just the beginning of a rant.

            “Like, today? I was chilling with this chick named Ryla or something. And she seemed cool. She wasn’t all that fangirlish and actually had a pretty good taste in activities and stuff. And we were dancing,” Keith clearly remembered. He saw Lance with a female on the dancefloor earlier. The species were all birdlike, though they lacked actual beaks or wings. They did have talons, though, and round black eyes with feathers of various colors protruding from their silky hair. They were an attractive species. Keith hated it. “And she started telling me about her five husbands. She wanted me to be her sixth since apparently I’d create the prettiest baby. Who the shit says that?!” Okay, Keith couldn’t help but chuckle at that.

            “Wow. You might as well just fuck someone on the ship, Lance.” Keith joked, though part of him didn’t. It was clear to him that Lance didn’t want to settle down yet, but wanted some fun. And he secretly wished that luck would go his way with this situation.

            He didn’t expect luck to actually go his way that night.

“… Okay, before you outright reject this idea, hear me out. Keith, we should be fuck buddies.”

            Hold the fuck up. “What??? I thought you were straight—” Keith began retorting, though he was silenced when frantic hands waved in his face to interrupt him.

            “First off, fuck you for assuming. I have a preference for the pretty. And you, my good sir, are really quiznacking pretty.” Was it just hot in here or was it just Keith? Surely his face would be melting off.

            “Second of all, I don’t think I’d want to screw anyone else. I mean, yeah I guess Shiro is hot, but he’s too… dadlike. And Hunk is my best friend. Pidge is way too young, Allura sure as hell isn’t into me and Coran is… Coran. You’re the only one I’m willing to screw, honestly. And I’m not saying you gotta but… what do you say? It doesn’t have to mean anything. Just two bros getting off.”

            “… Sure.”

 

That was a couple months ago. A couple months filled with false hopes but satisfied bodies. As Keith quickly discovered, Lance had a pretty high libido. He could only assume it was due to the lack of intimate contact Lance experienced. But goddamn, was he energetic enough to go at it every night for the first couple weeks. In between missions and restocking the ship, they would agree every couple or few days. And Keith was… conflicted.

On one hand, he somewhat got what he wanted. Lance would flirt with him, he would tease him more than usual. He wouldn’t have to do much to get the other pilot’s attention and they would spend more and more time in each other’s room. Keith could fall asleep in Lance’s arms without the awkwardness in the morning. He could kiss him whenever he felt like it and Lance would kiss him back.

But at the same time, it was tearing Keith apart. Lance didn’t stop flirting on missions. He still cast a fishing line, so to speak. And he certainly didn’t return Keith’s feelings. Then again, Keith agreed to this.

 

Today was no different. The crew had just finished answering to a distress call from a planet named Para’trin. It took about nine hours to successfully chase away the Galra fleet and restore many of important data bases from the wrecked fleet ships. They were able to salvage a supposed sacred stone the Talsian people of Para’tin held precious to their hearts. The reward they got was hardly any different. A celebration ensued that night filled with festivities, games, a new form of dancing and a feast. Keith, decidedly wearing an Altean suit, was idly sipping at the provided Para’tin equivalent of fruit punch. Keith had just finished a small conversation with the waitress that helped keep the appetizers lining the marble walls in check when he was unexpectedly approached.

The male that approached Keith was a good head taller than him and held a gracefulness in his aura that almost intimidated him. It even took Keith a moment to consider how lovely their species looked as well. His skin was a pale shade of green with three round, yellow eyes. His jaw lined seemed to have been sculpted by the gods themselves. Not to mention, his dark maroon colored hair was slicked back in a way that complemented his attractive face. He was smiling softly at the paladin.

“I would suggest the Cht’lur. It’s delectable this time of cycle.”

He suggested, reaching at Keith’s side to grab a small plate of an item that looked like a kiwi-banana. Only the banana part was a shade of purple and the kiwi a pale pink. Keith took the offered plate with a small, awkward grin of his own.

            “Thanks.” Keith replied, not entirely sure where to go with this conversation now. Was he supposed to eat this in front of him? Was he expected to do something as a customary thing? Maybe he was supposed to bow or something. After a good second of silence passed between them, his new company suddenly jostled in his place.

            “Oh, I’m sorry. I should introduce myself. My name is Kelian. I’m the royal adviser of President Tulen, from the Southern hemisphere just east of Ps’yzer.” Oh, nice. So he was handsome and attractive.

“Ah, nice to meet you. I’m Keith. Ex-paladin of Voltron, teammate of Princess Allura from… the castle.” His own title did not sound nearly as impressive, though it brought a boisterous laugh from the male anyways. At least that was a good thing, right?

            “I know, Paladin Keith. I admired your skill most among your team, with no offense to their skills. I’m surprised you aren’t in charge of your team. I was told you were sending out many of the orders despite not piloting a lion.” Kelian observed, tilting his head at an angle. Though that head-tilt provided him with a new face a few feet from where they stood. Among the crown behind Kelian, Lance was standing there. He was standing there and… looking at them. Though, he quickly turned away as soon as he noticed Keith’s gaze. Keith decided to ignore that, for now.

            “Yeah, it’s uh… complicated.”

Keith admitted, getting an understanding nod. Shortly after that, Keith was offered a hand by his new guest. A hand and an invitation.

            “If you have time, I’d like to take you out for a stroll through the palace garden. The moons are at their fullest, and I believe you would find comfort in their light.”

A late night stroll, huh? Keith took another glance over his guest’s shoulder in Lance’s direction, to see him once again shamelessly flirting with a couple of women. Maybe this stroll will take his mind off the heart ache.

            “Sure, Kelian. I’ll trust you to bring me back, though.” Another laugh from Kelian.

            “Of course, my savior.”

Taking his hand, Keith let himself be led off by the Talsian male. Unbeknownst to him, their leaving would be tracked by a pair of blue eyes.

 

Keith had to admit, the walk through the garden did help. The two moons that filled the open skies were beautiful and so different in size. The smaller of the two glowed a faint yellow while the other had a bluer appearance to it. Between the soft glow of the moons and the torch lit stone pathway, Keith felt himself transported to the alien equivalent of medieval times. The lighting and structures were primitive and elegant, though the soft glow of the cracks between the stone reminded Keith that the civilization was quite advanced. The navy blue suit Kelian wore also reminded Keith that they were quite up the their times.

The Garden in the back wasn’t extraordinarily big, but it was enough to give Keith an eyeful of glowing pink flowers and fuzzy vines with delicious berries growing out their sides. The idle chatter he shared with Kelian also helped take his mind off of Lance, even if for a little while. Eventually, though, they returned to the marble ballroom they had exited a couple hours ago. And by the sounds of it, people were already going home.

            “Thanks, Kelian. Tonight was pretty fun.”

Keith spoke first, giving the other a reassuring smile as he attempted to leave with a good impression. He should be getting back soon before his teammates worried. With an understanding nod, Kelian smiled wide at the paladin before taking a hold of his hand and pulling a pale wrist to his lips. Well. That was new. Keith felt his face grow just the slightest bit hot at his hand was lowered and he met those golden eyes once more.

            “Thank you for spending time with me, Keith. Maybe next time I can show you my place. Rest well, hero.” Kelian stated, turning away and walking off as elegant as Keith had ever seen. He’d have to be an idiot to miss that blatant suggestion. Still, he couldn’t help but watch the other leave for a short while until deciding to head back. What he didn’t expect, however, was to almost walk face first into someone upon turning around. That someone was Lance. An oddly stone-faced looking Lance to be exact. Though, before Keith had muttered a word, Lance was already interrupting him.

            “Where were you?” he cut in, stunning Keith into a second of silence for a moment. Since when was Lance adamant on his whereabouts?

            “Uh… outside. Why?” Keith piqued. Instead of an answer, he was simply dragged off by his wrist towards the direction of the castle stationed outside the palace.

“Lance, what—” Keith started off, though he quickly shut his mouth at the look he received. Lance was… mad? What the fuck did he have to be mad about? And why did it involve Keith?

 

Keith somewhat got his answer when he was seemingly shoved into a room upon returning to a ship. It was Lance’s room, but that didn’t stop him from being worried. The fact Lance had almost immediately pushed Keith against the locked door to seal their lips together in an aggressive mess of teeth and tongue didn’t help ease his mind.

            “Lance!” Keith hissed, attempting to put some distance between them by turning his head away. Lance had already wrapped his own arms around Keith’s, so they were rendered pretty useless.

            “Who the fuck was he?” Lance asked instead, pulling away for a short moment to look at Keith. Keith returned the stony look he received with furrowed brows and a tight frown. What the hell was wrong with him?

            “Who the hell are you talking about—”

“That asshole you were with all night!” Lance seethed, shifting his arms until he was holding Keith by the shoulders. Keith wouldn’t admit that his fingers digging into his shoulders hurt a little bit, partly because he found it oddly hot.

            Instead of voicing his thoughts, though, he gave an incredulous scoff. Are you serious right now? Was Lance _jealous_ of Kelian? For what, actually paying attention to Keith for a couple hours.

            “Why do _you_ care who **I** was with? I’m pretty sure you were too busy trying to stick your tongue into that girl’s mouth—” Keith started off, only to be interrupted by having a tongue invade his own mouth instead. The low moan he gave was totally involuntary, though Keith was slowly starting to realize he might have a thing for whatever was going on right now.

            “You’re _mine_ , Keith.” Lance muttered, letting the shorter boy go to instead pull at the Altean fabric that covered Keith’s chest. It took Lance a moment to figure out how to unbutton the garment as he kissed and growled possessive words at Keith, leaving the ex-paladin a confused, hot mess. Oh how he wished those words had been growled at him sooner.

            “Oh, so you can flirt with all the girls at the party, but I can’t walk with _one_ guy? Fuck you, Lance.”

Keith seethed in turn, shoving the taller male back towards the bed once his had practically ripped his own shirt away after it was half unbuttoned. Two can play at this aggression game.

            “You think I don’t get jealous watching you give all you attention to these girls? You think it doesn’t hurt? That I’m okay with just being convenient to you as a living fleshlight? Fuck. You!” Keith growled out, shoving Lance back a second time, this time causing the male to stumble back as he collapsed onto the bed. But as Keith made to chase after him, he was pulled down sharply. Lance had used Keith’s stun to straddle his hips and hold him down by the shoulders.

            “I love you, you idiot!” Lance shouted, stopping Keith dead in his tracks. He… what?

            “I love you, okay? I’ve tried being nice to you, I’ve tried giving you things, I’ve tried talking to you. But you only ever give me this much attention when you’re annoyed with me, alright? I noticed you looking at me when I was flirting. I noticed you storming off. And outside this room, we don’t really talk about what we’re doing. I just wanted you to fucking look at me, Keith! I didn’t mean to drive you off with some other… guy.”

            Lance continued, his face an odd mix of defeat, anger and relief. Keith simply stared up at him for all of three seconds in silence before absolutely back handing the shit out of his pretty face.

            “Fuck you. I love you too, but fuck you. No more flirting or I _will_ walk off with another guy. Making me jealous will get neither of us anywhere.” Keith scolded, pulling Lance’s face back to kiss at his cheek in apology. It was clear they both needed to blow off some steam before they had a civilized conversation about this.

            “Fuck me now, talk tomorrow.” He muttered, sealing their lips together in a heated kiss. Lance melted into it almost immediately afterwards and wasted no time in pulling himself free of his fancy button-up.

            As he took hold of Keith’s hips, he repositioned them until they lay comfortably on the bed. The only time Lance pulled away from their searing kiss was to pull both Keith’s pants off as well as his own. When their shoes were kicked off were beyond them both. Keith almost didn’t expect Lance to suddenly wedge himself between Keith’s thighs. Almost.

Though the slow grind against his crotch was rather sudden. The friction of their clothed semi’s was enough to make them both groan in unison before Lance took it upon himself to lavish Keith’s neck in suckling kisses. Keeping an easy tempo with his grinding, Lance left bruise after bruise in the wake of his lips on pale skin while his warm fingers traced every inch of skin on Keith’s sides.

            Shivering, Keith tilted his head to the side to expose more of his skin to Lance, who bit down near his collar bones, eliciting a cry from Keith. With slow fingers of his own, Keith traced light red marks down Lance’s bronze skin as he met his grinding hips with languid rolls of his own. It didn’t take either of them very long to get unbelievably hard against their ministrations.

            “I’m going to fuck you so good, babe.”

Lance muttered against Keith’s neck, mouthing at the bruised flesh for a moment longer before he pulled away suddenly to flip Keith onto his stomach. The other boy gave a low moan in reply at his words as he took it upon himself to pull his boxers down to expose a cute porcelain ass. Though he left the cloth at his thighs as to limit how wide Keith could spread his legs. Lance just felt bigger if he had his legs closed.

            With an appreciative hum, Lance draped his own now-naked body over Keith’s back, his left hand gripping at the soft flesh of his ass as he pressed his weight on Keith. He couldn’t resist the slap he gave, getting Keith to yelp slightly at the unexpected sting. But damn did that feel good.

            “You’re a total slut for this, aren’t you?”

Lance questioned, pressing his hard-on against Keith’s ass with little shame. Keith nodded in reply, but Lance wasn’t satisfied with just that answer, so he slapped him again only harder.

            “Say it.”

He demanded, stilling his hands and his hips as he waited. Whatever shame Keith had? Thrown out the airlock.

            “Fuck—yes. _Yes_. Just fuck me already!”

Keith demanded impatiently, fishing out the small bottle of lube under the pillow and practically shoving it into Lance’s waiting hand.

With how eager Keith was and how skilled Lance’s fingers were, it didn’t take him long to work Keith open. It only took a couple minutes to get him worked up to three fingers. But Lance decided to vent a little further by suddenly pistoning his fingers in and out of Keith to brush directly against his prostate. The cry he got? Loud, high and certainly needy.

            “Wait—Lance. Fuck! T-too fast. _Oh god_.”

He whined, fingers clenching at the bedsheets desperately as his prostate was abused repeatedly. The sudden spur was almost enough to get him cumming. But the way Lance had suddenly pulled his fingers out left him gasping and frustrated. Only for a second, though, as he felt a familiar weight press against his tight hole. And god did he want it.

Lance wasted no time pressing into Keith’s abused hole, giving him little time to adjust before he was rolling his hips with purpose. It didn’t take a genius to figure out Lance wanted it rough tonight. Pressing his weight onto Keith’s back, he kept the shorter male pinned to the bed as he snapped his hips forward with increasing speed, tearing delicious moans from the raven-haired male every time. Tan hands gripped tightly onto the pale flesh of his hips as he took little mercy on Keith. With his thighs already confined together, Keith couldn’t help the desperate whimper that escaped hi slips at feeling so totally _full_. Lance felt so fucking huge and he loved it.

            “ _Mine_.” Lance reminded, biting down onto Keith’s shoulder as the male writhed below him and lifted his hips higher to meet him at every thrust.

            “Y-yours.” Keith replied breathlessly, gasping sharply as his hair was pulled back at the same time his prostate was rammed into deliciously.

            “Lance! I’m—”

He attempted warning, one hand clutching at the sheets while the other pressed against the wall. With Lance’s weight on himself, he couldn’t reach towards his aching dick to finish himself off. By the way it seemed, Lance wanted him to finish untouched.

            “Come for me, Keith. _Shit_ , you’re so hot.”

Lance muttered, groaning as Keith’s body hugged him just right. Quickening his pace, Lance angled his hips just right to brush against Keith’s prostate at every pass. The sounds of their moaning and the skin on skin slapping filled the room as heavily as their scent of sex did. And before Keith knew it? He was seeing white. He couldn’t hear his out scream as he came untouched, trapped between Lance and his bed. He almost didn’t register the loud groan behind him as heat was spilled into his delicate walls. _Fuck_ he was going to feel this tomorrow. And damn, did he regret exactly none of it.

Falling asleep in Lance's arms that night was, for once, not heart breaking. Lance fucking loved him and Keith loved him back. But shit, did they have a lot to figure out and communicate in the morning. And, I'm sorry, 'Kelian' who?


End file.
